


Wolf In Sheep's Clothing

by HamHamNeedsToChill



Series: Forbidden Lovers Among Us [1]
Category: Among Us (Video Game)
Genre: Alien Biology, Alien Sex, Eventual Smut, F/M, Forbidden Love, Kissing, M/M, Minor Violence, Multi, Murder Mystery, Neck Kissing, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Slow Burn, Surprise Pairing, Teasing, Thriller
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:55:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26901724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HamHamNeedsToChill/pseuds/HamHamNeedsToChill
Summary: Lime is the supervisor on the Skeld. She's in charge of supervising her crewmates and the status of the ship to make sure everything is running in tip-top shape. But, controversy rises when a member on the ship is killed.It's up to Lime and the crew to figure out whose the Impostor, before it's too late.
Relationships: Crewmate/Crewmate, Crewmate/Impostor, Impostor/Crewmate, Impostor/Impostor
Series: Forbidden Lovers Among Us [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1962892
Comments: 5
Kudos: 50





	1. Meeting The Crew

**Author's Note:**

> This is an experimental story; I'm going to try and write it so that you all won't know who the impostor is, until It's painfully obvious. That being said, there will be twists and turns to trick you. And if you're up for a challenge at spotting the liar, feel free to discuss in the comments. I may, or may not, confirm if you are correct.
> 
> There will be smut, but toward the end, most likely. I will let you know when a chapter has some form of smut in it. Have fun reading!
> 
> (I'm probably going to change a lot of the tags later, as I go. So, things like specifics of the smut will be added once they occur in the story, since I'm not certain what I'll be doing yet.)

Lime sighs softly, walking east through the cafeteria toward weapons. She was looking around the ship for the Captain. She was new to the ship, and so walking around to learn the layout and crew members was a good idea. She was on the ship with nine other crew members. She had their files, as she was the supervisor, in charge of making sure everyone did their tasks. She was also the one inspecting the condition of the ship, and crew mates psychological assessments. Basically she just had to make sure no one was going insane.

She looked up at one of her crew mates in the seat for weapons, watching them blast the occasional asteroid out of existence. Lime couldn't help but smile as she heard them laughing with each one they struck down. Their dark blue suit was easy to spot in the stark room. She looked down at Blue's file as she got close.

Blue  
Name: Elizabeth  
Age: 26  
Height: 5’3’’  
Job: Defense

She looked back up at them, walking up the chair and tapping them on the shoulder. Blue jumped in surprise. 

"Oh goodness! O-Oh... It's only you Lime. Ah... I read your file earlier when I heard we were getting a new crew member. But for the life of me, I can't remember your name... Annie?" She guessed. Lime shakes her head, watching Blue fidget. She guessed they wanted to get back to doing tasks.

"No, but close. Anna. A pleasure to meet you Elizabeth." She says, putting out her hand for a handshake. Elizabeth considers it for a moment, but does shake her hand.

"Right. Anna. Call me Beth. Or Blue, doesn't matter really." They say nonchalantly, turning back to their task. Anna smiled, watching them for another moment before heading south, toward oxygen. She peered around the corner curiously. She chuckles as she sees a small person in a bright pink suit. They were currently cleaning out some leaves from a duct. Leaves? How did those get there? She asked herself. Oh well, it didn't matter. She glanced at Pink's file before she walked up to them.

Pink  
Name: Rose  
Age: 24  
Height: 4’11’’  
Job: Janitor 

Ah, so they were in charge of keeping things clean. They were muttering something under their breath, which Lime couldn't catch. She stepped up to them and tapped them on the shoulder. Pink whipped around in alarm, her voice shrill as she yelped.

"Eep! L-Lime!" She huffs, pouting as she leaned down and picked up the leaves she had dropped. Lime chuckles apologetically. Whoops.

"Sorry... Guess I'm just light on my feet today." She says softly, hoping to make them laugh before putting out her hand for a handshake. "Rose right?" She asks. Rose nods slowly, taking Lime's hand and shaking it firmly.

"Yep! And don't you forget it!' She grins, though her visor hid any sort of expression. They kept the suits on as protection, only taking the helmets off to eat or talk during meetings. Lime couldn't help but smile at Pink's refreshing energy. 

"I won't, I promise." She promises, watching Pink take a pair of headphones and put them over their helmet. She could only watch with curiosity as they suddenly turned on some music. She flinches as heavy death metal started playing through the headphones, which could be heard loud and clear from a few rooms away. She chuckles, shaking her head with amusement as she watched Pink mutter the lyrics out loud. She wondered if they were self aware of how loud their music was. Probably not.

She continued down the hall toward Navigation, hearing a small group of people bickering. She couldn't imagine what on earth could be conspiring in such a chill area of the Skeld. At least, she hoped it was a chill area. Did they not know how to work the ship? She walked in, seeing Red, Orange, and Yellow. She almost laughed as she saw them all arguing about nothing and simply talking. They didn't even seem to be navigating. Maybe they had already finished their task for the day. She checked their files curiously.

Red, Orange, Yellow  
Name(s): Alex, Anthony, Andria  
Age(s): 25  
Height(s): 5’8, 5’7’’, 5’4’’  
Job(s): Navigation

She chuckles softly. So they were triplets. How fitting. The triplets looked back at Lime with alarm, all of them going quiet. Lime tilts her head.

"Uh... Hello..." She greeted nervously. They way they had all shut up and looked at her reminded her of the twins from The Shining. Of course, it was even worse since they were triplets. Red finally spoke up after an uncomfortable amount of silence.

"Hey. Names Alex, and this is Anthony and Andria." He gestures to his brother and sister respectively. Anthony, in the orange suit, waved quickly.

"Hey! So nice to meet you Lime!" He seemed the most energetic of the bunch, until Yellow started talking.

"And I'm Andria! Hi! Hello!" She greeted cheerily. Lime laughs softly. Yellow was like an excited puppy, practically shaking with energy. 

"Nice to meet you, I'm Anna." She greets. Orange suddenly pipes up.

"I thought It was light green! Or maybe leaf green!" He rambles. Red facepalms, shaking his head at his idiot brother.

"No... It's Lime because the Captain is Green." He explains to his brother. Yellow starts up again, bouncing in her seat.

"Oh! Can we call her skittle? There's green skittles right?" She asks. Lime could tell they were going to start bickering again, and let the three argue while she left the scene to head to shields. No one was there, but she could see that it was clean and the tasks had been done. She continued toward Comms, peeking into the room to check if someone was in there. She saw a brown suit, not surprised to see them focused on their task, fixing the signal for the communications. Lime checked their file curiously.

Brown  
Name: Dakota  
Age: 27  
Height: 5’7’’  
Job: Comms/Cook

Ah, they were the cook as well? Lime hums softly, smiling at the thought of having some better food than the typical dried rations that may or may not be rehydrated with water.

"Dakota?" She calls to them. Brown looks over at them quietly, staring for a moment. They were quiet, until they seemed to realize that it was their new crew mate.

"Ah, Lime. Didn't recognize ya so I was a little confused." They explain. Lime nods, shrugging.

"It's alright, don't worry about it. Anyway, I can see you're busy, so I'll just keep going." She waves to them, leaving them to their task of fixing Comms. Everything was rather quiet, everyone sticking to their tasks. She walked into storage, curiously looking around for anyone. Seeing no one, she walked up to Admin. There was no one there either. Strange, she thought, Admin usually had someone. Perhaps they had already done their tasks there. She continued down to Electrical, poking her head in, she saw no one. It was dark in there. She knew from looking at her map that there was a second section past some of the electric boxes. She walked around them, seeing a white suit lit dimly from the light of wires being connected. Lime peeked at the electric file she had on White, lighting up the room a little bit.

White  
Name: Xavier (Z)  
Age: 28  
Height: 5’9''  
Job: Electrician

White saw the light coming from her file, looking back at her curiously. He sort of just wondered why she was standing there like that for a moment. Lime smiles, even though she knew he wouldn't be able to see it due to their visors.

"Hey, Xavier right? Awesome name! I bet you're just as cool as your name is." She says cheerily, hoping to make a good impression. White smiles, nodding and putting down the wires to give her finger guns.

"You got it Lime. Totally didn't read your file, so can you tell me your name little lady?" He asks, picking the wires back up. He almost sounded stoned, but he had a very nice, smooth voice. He seemed like a really chill sort of dude.

"Oh, no worries! Names Anna." She says. She liked him, finding him very down to earth. Xavier chuckles softly, nodding slowly.

"Far out little lady. Anyway, I have to get to work, I haven't done all my tasks yet." He pauses, putting down the wires again and taking a snack out of his pocket. He lifted his visor a bit and started eating the dried strawberries. Lime still couldn't see their face, it was too dim in the room. She chuckles.

"I can see that. I'll leave you alone, I still have to check some more rooms." She explains. White nods, giving them a thumbs up. With that, Lime left electrical, walking past the lower engine and toward the reactor. She saw someone in a black suit. They were extremely tall, towering over the control panel for the reactor. She checked their file curiously.

Black  
Name: Damien  
Age: 23  
Height: 6’6’’  
Job: Reactor Manager

Huh. Cool name, she thought to herself. She wondered if he was going to be the opposite of White in terms of personality. Well, there was only one way to find out.

"Damien?" She called to him curiously. Damien jumped, turning to face them. They sigh softly, shaking their head.

"You have to be careful scaring people like that, try to take heavier steps, kay? Keep sneaking up on people like that, and people will start thinking you're a freak." They say harshly, their tone upset. Lime frowns.

"Sorry... I don't mean to scare people, I've just always been quiet. I was just checking on you to make sure you were doing tasks, but I guess I'll leave you alone." She says softly, seeming dejected. Black sighs, watching Lime walk off toward security as he shook his head.

Lime walked into Security, surprised to see Green turn to face her. He was wearing a captain uniform over his suit, as well as a captains hat. It was a green uniform however, going nicely with the color of his suit. She was also amused to see him snacking on some beef jerky.

"Hey... You're the first person to hear me coming before I made my presence known." She laughs softly, glancing at his file.

Green  
Name: Percy  
Age: 32  
Height: 6’1’’  
Job: Captain

Green chuckles, getting up to greet his new crew mate. Lime smiled, taking his hand as he put it out for her to shake.

"Ah, well, I am on the security cams, I saw you coming." He says softly. Lime smiles. Well duh, of course he would have seen her coming.

"Right. Obviously. Nice to meet you sir." She greets happily. Green frowns, sighing as he peered into the hallway, checking for anyone near.

"Call me Percy. Not Captain or Green... Please. I know It's a little odd, but I don't think we need to be that formal or... informal." He says softly. His voice was high and lofty, and oddly polite. His demeanor was rather gentle, despite how large he was. He was a towering mountain of a man. Perhaps not as tall as the Black, but he certainly seemed stronger. Lime liked him as well, he had a lot of character to him.

"If you really want that, I'll do that for you. Percy." She pulls the finger guns the she had seen from White. Percy scoffs out a laugh.

"Get that from White? He's a good man. Very relaxed. Anyway... Would you like to-" The lights suddenly blink out, and they hear a curse from electrical through the vents. Percy sighs. "Damnit White." Lime could hear Percy slap his visor like a facepalm.

"How do you know it was White's fault? Could've just been a short circuit." She says softly. Percy chuckles.

"He probably got jam on the wires again. So yes, I do know it was him. He was eating when you last saw him right?" He asks. Lime remembers he was eating the dried strawberries. She smiles, shaking her head with amusement at the thought of him eating over the wires.

"Now that you mention it, yeah. He was. We should probably help him fix it." She says, starting to blindly walk out of the room and toward the lower engine. Percy followed her, staying close so that they would know where each other was. As they walked, they could hear others footsteps around them. Percy noticed she was especially quiet while walking, nearly silent. 

"You're very quiet when you walk. An interesting trait to have in a place like this." He comments. Lime was confused as to why he would say this. Why would something like that be strange here, specifically? 

"Why is it 'interesting'?" She asks curiously. Percy was surprised that she didn't know, genuinely taken aback. He paused for a moment. Lime stopped as she heard his footsteps pause.

"You don't know, do you?" He asks, his tone surprised. Lime turned in his general direction, facing him.

"No? I'm kinda new to all this. Mind filling me in?" She asks. Percy sighs, realizing he's going to be explaining this to Lime instead of heading to Electrical to fix the lights.

"Yes, I can do that." He takes a deep breath, leaning against the wall as he started his spiel. "So, recently theres been an increase in anomalies on space shuttle's and planet sites. Basically, creatures that imitate humans like us, and then kill them off, to feed themselves or their young. They do what they can to survive, and sew suspicion and doubt into their crew mates. They try to make the others suspicious of one another, so they will have no choice but to throw a crew mate off in the hopes of actually finding the impostor. We have to be careful to make sure our decision is the right one. That is- if there actually is one on board. If not, we have nothing to worry about." He explains. Lime nods, leaning against the wall beside him.

"Huh... Weird... So... Are they their own race?" She asks curiously. Percy sighs, shaking his head.

"Not exactly. They're infectious. Like parasites that infect the hosts brain. I don't know how it spreads, but... Definitely try and stay away from an impostor if you're sure someone is one. I wouldn't want to find out." He says softly. Lime swallows nervously. That didn't sound good at all. Hopefully she wouldn't have to deal with any of that. The lights suddenly flickered back on. Lime took a deep breath, sighing with relief. Percy seemed more relaxed as well.

"Phew... That was short lived, thank god." She chuckles, only to jump in surprise when the alarm went off. She looked to Percy with concern. Percy growls.

"Someone's dead. Come on. We have to go to the cafeteria." He huffs, taking Lime by the hand and leading her toward the Cafe. Lime swallowed, noting his demeanor had changed on a dime. Thoughts were racing in her head now. Who was dead? Who killed them? Where was the body found? She could feel her nerves getting the best of her. She was shaking. Percy looked back at her for a brief moment, but said nothing, simply leading her to the Cafeteria. 

As they arrived, almost everyone else was there, except White and Blue. She sat down at one of the seats around the table, Percy sitting down next to her. White got there first, walking in with a snack in his hand, per usual. He was shaken a little, looking at the floor as he ate his strawberries with the open visor. Percy sighs.

"Everyone, helmets off." He says firmly. Everyone sighed, but complied. Red, Orange, and Yellow all looked rather similar. They all had short sandy red hair, and green eyes. In addition, they all had little button noses. Lime smiled, amused with how similar they looked. Pink was a blonde, with pretty blue eyes and a soft jawline. She was rather pretty as well. Black was a very handsome man, short brown hair, strong features, with brown eyes. White had ironically dark skin, with dreadlocks and piercings on his ears and nose. He looked as chill as he acted, with agreeable features and some short facial hair. Percy had rather pale skin, his eyes a piercing blue, and his hair was an odd reddish brown. He was oddly attractive, in a weird sort of way. He looked rather pissed. Lime herself had short pixie hair, hazel eyes, and almost boyish features. Still, she was unique in her appearance. She was also wearing some large framed glasses. 

Lime could hear some slow footsteps coming from the direction of the storage room. They could also hear the obvious shuffling sound of something being dragged. Or someone. She swallowed as Blue finally came into view, dragging Brown from under her arms. Lime could feel the lump in her throat get larger, making it hard to swallow or think of anything else besides the body in front of them. Blue took off their helmet, their long brown hair falling past their shoulders. They had soft features, saddened by the loss of a crew mate. Lime took a closer look at poor Brown, seeing that their helmet had been removed, and their neck snapped. Their skin was pale from death, and their brown eyes glazed as well. Dirty blonde hair was splayed out this way and that. Blue took a deep breath, taking her seat at the cafeteria table. For a moment, everyone was quiet. Percy looked around at various members of the crew, watching them. Each one that he stared at looked down or away.

"Brown is dead. Blue, would you mind explaining where you found the body?" He asks, his icy stare boring into Beth. They look up at Percy with a huff, wiping their teary eyes.

"I found them in Comms... I was heading down from weapons to help fix the lights when I found her laying on the floor." She explains. Percy sighs, thinking for a moment.

"Red, Orange, Yellow... Did you see anything?" He asks. The triplets look at each other and shake their head.

“No, we were all together in Nav.” They say in unison. They all stare at each other and laugh hysterically at their comedic timing. Percy growls loudly.

“FOCUS!” He yelled thunderously. The triplets cower at his voice, trembling now. Lime frowns, nervously fidgeting. He was rather frightening when he was mad.

“Well... whoever found the body would have been in the area, right?” Lime suggests. Percy nods in agreement, looking around the table.

“Good observation... the triplets couldn’t have done it... they were all together... That just leaves a few suspects. Where was everyone Lime?” He asks. Lime swallows, nervous from suddenly being put on the spot. 

“U-Um... well it couldn’t have been Percy, or Black... we were far away... I had just seen white, and he was fixing the lights.” She says softly. Black nods.

“Yeah, I saw White fixing the lights. He’s good. That just leaves you, Blue.” He says, folding his arms, and staring at them accusingly. Everyone looked at Blue suspiciously. Beth looked stunned.

“What?! I was the one who reported the body! I dragged their body here...” She sniffles, wiping her eyes. Lime frowns. She didn’t seem guilty. Black slams his hands on the table.

“You’re the only one without an alibi Blue!” He growls. Blue stammers, tearing up. How could her friends do this to her?

“I-It wasn’t me!” She insists. Percy folds his arms, tapping his finger against his arm. Blue swallowed. She knew that look. He was convinced. Everyone was. 

Except Lime.

Blue looked to Lime for help.

“Anna- please, you believe me... don’t you?” She asks, sounding desperate now. Lime could only nod, but everyone was already taking out their tablets.

This wasn’t right; Lime told herself. Was no one going to stop this? She looked at the sour faces around the table... Apparently not. With a heavy heart, she picked up her tablet, ready to skip her vote. Blue suddenly piped up.

“Wh-what about Pink? Rose, what were you doing?” She asks. Lime pauses. That’s right, Pink was in Oxygen. Pink had been quiet the entire time. She looked to Pink, only to see that they were silently weeping. Tears of agony rolled down their cheeks as their face was screwed into an expression of painful sadness. Everyone at the table could see how devastated Pink was. That wasn’t the face of a killer. Lime’s jaw clenched. 

“How can you blame Pink? Look at them!” She huffs, now upset. Blue sniffles, realizing she couldn’t dig herself out of her own grave. 

“It... It wasn’t me...” She insists one last time, watching her crew mates press her button on the tablet, Lime hesitantly pressing Blue’s button as well. Blue sniffles, wiping her eyes and nose and pressing a button firmly. The votes suddenly showed up under their names. 

Blue had eight votes. 

Pink had one vote; Blue’s vote. 

So that was it. They were tossing Blue out... Lime got up with her crew mates, watching them pick up their helmets and put them back on. She did the same, jumping in surprise as Percy and Black suddenly grabbed Blue and started hauling her away.

This was so brutal... how could this be better than being killed by the impostor? Where was the humanity in this?

She could only watch as the others helped force Blue into the airlock. They closed and locked the door, Blue pounding on the door frantically, still screaming that it wasn’t her; that they were making a huge mistake.

Percy walked up to the control panel, his hand over the button. Blue looked to Percy pleadingly, one last time. Please; she mouthed the word. Lime swallowed, turning her gaze away sadly. Percy slammed his hand down on the button, suddenly opening the airlock. Lime felt her heart drop at the sound of the doors slamming open, and the air rushing out. As Lime found the courage to look back up, she could see Blue, motionless as she spun out in the cold abyss of space. Percy sighs, clenching his jaw.

"That's it then... Life moves on..." Percy says softly. Everyone starts to walk away, albeit sadder and with less gusto that before. Lime swallows, doing her best to stave off sobs.

"How do we know if we chose the right person?" She asks curiously, still watching Blue floating away. Percy finally turned away from the depressing sight, his boots thumping heavily against the metal floor. Lime's blood ran cold at his response.

"We don't."


	2. Count To Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lime sticks with Pink in order to keep them company after the loss of their friend. She learns more about the crew, and herself.
> 
> However, tensions continue to rise as the crew realizes they don't know how many impostors are on the ship, and people are dying left, right, and center. Lines between friend and foe begin to blur.

Lime sat in the Cafeteria with Pink, trying to comfort them for the loss of Brown. Rose sniffles, their helmet off for the moment as she dried her eyes with a handkerchief. Anna wasn't sure what to say, except to comfort them.

"You're okay... Hopefully we got the impostor that killed them." She says, trying to be optimistic. In all honesty, she wasn't sure if Blue was an impostor or not. "Can Impostors do tasks, or do they just ignore that sort of thing?" She asks. Pink looks up at Lime with confusion.

"Wh-What do you mean? Of course not... They don't have the cognitive ability to do that after they've been infected... It's like they forget all their training." She explains. Lime felt her stomach drop.

"Sh-Shit... Blue did asteroids... I..." She teared up, now realizing that she had messed up, not mentioning this. The pit of guilt in her stomach and the tingling sensation in her head was nearly unbearable. Pink put her reassuring hand on Anna's shoulder, sniffling still. Lime and Pink simply stared at each other for a moment. Pink wiped her eyes with her sleeve, trying to compose herself.

"It's okay, you didn't know." She says softly, her voice gravely from crying. Lime sighs, still feeling guilty for not saying anything.

"Yeah... I guess." She says softly. Rose sighs as well, unsure what else to say to put her new friends mind at ease.

"We should probably stick together then, make sure that neither of us gets picked off." Rose says softly, getting up. Lime stood as well, looking out of the window for a moment, almost expecting to see Blue's body still floating out there, despite it being an hour later. Pink spoke up, but Lime didn't hear them, their mind still focused on the guilt. Rose called to them again.

"Hey, you coming with me to Medbay? We have to stick together. That's our best chance at survival." She says softly, seeming less energetic than before. Lime nods, quietly following them. 

"Right... Sounds like a plan Rose." She stops by the cabinet to take out some rations, dried fruit and a candy bar. Seemed the most reasonable thing to do in order to calm down a bit. After all, she hadn't eaten anything since breakfast; Brown's pancakes and bacon. She missed it already, the smell of the maple syrup and the delicious salty bacon. Pink watched Lime take out the food, her eyes gravitating to the candy bar immediately. Lime flipped up her visor, handing the candy bar to Pink as she ripped open the bag of strawberries with her teeth, having a little bit of difficulty. Pink ripped open the wrapper, stuffing half the bar in her mouth as they started walking toward med bay. Anna couldn't help but laugh.

"Dude, chill. That candy bar isn't going anywhere." She laughs. The food seemed to have calmed her down. Pink chuckles softly, mumbling as they chewed. Lime ignored this, turning the corner into Medbay. Finally Pink finished the huge bite and spoke up.

"Impostors also can't use the med scan. Doesn't recognize them as human and won't let them use it." She explains. Lime tilts her head. Then why wasn't everyone required to use the scan? She shrugged it off, popping a few of the dried strawberries into her mouth and letting them melt on her tongue, watching Pink step onto the scan platform and spread out their arms. The scan started up automatically, and Anna breathed a sigh of relief at the knowledge that Pink was indeed innocent. 

"Well, that's good to know. Thankfully for you, this is one of my tasks." She says, glancing at her list of tasks to do. Pink grins, still holding their arms out, candy bar in hand.

"That is good news! Make sure you clear me when we have another meeting... Hopefully there won't be the need for another one." She says softly, stepping off as the scan finished, showing that everything was normal on the info screen. Lime nods in agreement, eating another strawberry as she stepped onto the scanner, spreading her arms. The scanner started up, slowly doing its thing. Pink quietly sighed with relief as well. Lime heard this and smiled.

"Did you really think I was the Impostor?" She asks, also stepping off the scanner as it finished, showing everything was normal. Pink blushes, looking away for a moment.

"I had my doubts. Kind of hard to trust anyone after what happened to Brown..." She says softly. Lime understood of course, she was also finding it hard to put her trust in anyone. Well, except Pink of course, she had just seen them do the med scan.

"Right... Makes sense..." She thinks for a moment, sitting on one off the beds and eating her strawberries. Pink did the same, stuffing the rest of the candy bar into her mouth. She didn't know much about the rest of the crew, but figured that Pink would know about them. Lime was the newest member on the ship, so she didn't know much about anyone, except for what was on their electric files. “So, can you tell me more about everyone?” She asks quietly. Pink thinks for a second, watching Lime eat her strawberries.

“Well- I can try. I’ve only been on this ship for a couple months. I just knew Dakota from school, y’know? Let’s see... who to start with...” She flipped her visor shut and locked it, since she was done eating. Lime savored her strawberry, knowing she would have to suggest someone.

“... What about yourself?” She asks. That was probably the best place to start, with themselves. Pink chuckles.

“Oh I get it, you’re trying to see if you can figure out who’s the impostor by their background. Unfortunately it’s a virus, their past won’t matter much. But anyway, if you wanted to hear about me, all you had to do was ask!” They laugh. Anna settled in, knowing she was in for a story. “I actually graduated with honors from my class last year! I’m fresh off the frying pan! Uh... you’ve seen me clean, I do it passionately.” She laughs. Lime smirks, remembering the death metal she was listening to.

“Yeah, I remember. I could’ve heard that music all the way to reactor.” She jokes. Pink giggles softly, continuing.

“Anyway, I’m not strong, but I’m crazy fast. Research labs have clocked in some impostors going almost as fast as Usain bolt. They aren’t superhuman in terms of speed, but they are in strength. I came in at 24 mph!” (39 kph) She boasts. Lime laughs. 

“Remind me not to challenge you in a race.” She smiles warmly. Pink thinks for a moment.

“Speaking of impostors... you don’t know much about them, do you? What do you know exactly?” She asks. Lime thought back on her training. They hadn’t really told her about them. Maybe because they didn’t want to inform her. 

“Well... Apparently they’re really quiet, Percy mentioned that I was oddly quiet. He was sort of hinting that it was an “interesting” trait to have in a place like this. Also they sort of... um... repopulate through infection?” She asks. Pink nods.

“Yeah, you got it. I read every scrap of research I could get my hands on, stuff that wasn’t redacted anyway.” She says softly, letting out a little chuckle. Lime was taken aback.

“Wait- redacted? Why would stuff on impostors be redacted? Isn’t it important for people like us to know about them?” She asks. Pink shrugs.

“Eh, well I’m going to tell you what I know anyway, so... First off, they have multiple ways to spread their genes. One way is through infection. Now I’m not exactly sure how they spread it around but- I’m guessing it’s through bodily fluids or spores. Who knows. That part was redacted. The other way is- well the obvious way, sexual reproduction. And this time I don’t really want to know how they do that.” She says, suppressing a shudder. Lime squirms uncomfortably.

“Gross... what else?” She asks impatiently. Pink thinks for a second, drumming her fingers against the bed.

“Well... They’re very strong, pretty fast, almost silent... and they can’t do tasks. What else... obviously they’re devious, you know that. Oh! They can also fit in the vents! Something about their biology allows them to squeeze into small spaces like that. Like mice.” She explains. Lime was disturbed at the thought.

“So you’re telling me, if you’re infected with the virus, it changes your biology and DNA... and yet they still appear human?” She asks, hoping that was the extent of the horror. Pink nods, and then continues, only furthering Anna’s dread.

“Yep. Every impostor is different though. Human on the outside, but the monster inside can come out at anytime. They’ve been known to use their tongues as weapons. That’s the most common. Of course, they typically stick to conventional means of killing, like guns, knives, or... snapping necks. However I read some things about tendrils and victims with bites that could only have been caused by acid and/or rows of teeth, like a shark.” She explains. Lime frowns, trying to get the images out of her head.

“Jesus... A-Anyway... back on topic, tell me about Black. Er- Damien.” She changed the topic back to something more bearable. Pink blushes under her helmet. She had forgotten that was what they were talking about before.

“Sorry, mind jumps around y’know?” She shrugs, and continues. “Anyway- Damien is an asshole.” She says flatly. Lime suddenly laughs at the way she said this. It was so blunt and as-a-matter-of-fact it was comedic. Pink laughs as well, trying to compose herself. “Shh! Don’t let him hear us!” She giggles. Lime’s sides were heaving as she did her best to calm down. Pink ignored her the best she could and kept going. “Like I was saying, he’s an ass. He’s always in a bad mood, blames everyone for everything bad that happens, and is always clicking that damn pen of his... It’s infuriating.” She groans. Lime laughs. 

“Yeah, I noticed the pen clicking. And the fact that he’s an asshole.” She couldn’t help but let another giggle slip. Rose smiles.

“Anyway- moving on. The triplets are... well- frankly I stay away from them. They’re loud and two of them are just plain idiots, if I’m being honest...” She admits with a shrug. Lime nods in agreement, though she found Yellow amusing. “White’s a really chill dude. He almost always seems stoned, when he’s really not. He’s always got snacks, and he’s unusually laid back. Turns up late to things, Y’know? Percy yelled at him once for being late to the oxygen malfunction drill.” Rose laughs, thinking back in the amusing memory. Lime grins. She did like White. He was fun, even for the brief moment she saw him.

“What about Percy?” She piped up. Rose blinks, thinking about the Captain. Lime thought he was a little odd. From his insistence that she call him Percy, and how scary he got when he was upset.

“Oh, Green? He's probably one of nicest and yet most intimidating people on the ship. He's always been a little weird. Since he's the Captain, he doesn't have any real assigned tasks. Well, now his tasks is anything that can't be done by the crew mates who originally had them. So, Comms and Shields. In fact I saw him head that way after the meeting. He gets a little testy when people are late or aren't serious when they're supposed to be, which I suppose is just his job. Everyone is just a little suspicious sometimes." She chuckles softly. Lime smiles, remembering Percy's odd voice. It was amusing, as if he was constantly trying to be polite or was talking to a child.

"Yeah. I was even suspicious of you for a moment. Also, I found it strange how Red is so different from his brother and sister. It's like he's the most sensible and annoyed out of the three." She says softly, popping the last strawberry in her mouth and getting up. Rose chuckles softly, smiling.

"I've noticed that. Hey, want to check the security room?" She asks, trying to find something to do. Lime shrugs. That could be a very good idea. If they watched the cams, that could be a way to catch the impostor. Well- If it was a dumb impostor anyway. The cameras lights flashed when they were on. She figured only an idiot would kill while the cams were on them.

"I don't see why not." She says softly, watching Pink get up as well and head out of Medbay. She followed her absentmindedly, wondering who the impostor was. Now there was a thought that made her blood run cold. She quickened her pace. Pink looked at her with moderate surprise as Lime passed her, wondering what the rush was all about.

"What's the hurry?" She asks quietly. Lime didn't answer, starting to run toward Security. They had a chance to catch the killer, and she'd be damned if she was going to miss that chance. Pink caught up to her easily, almost looked like she wasn't trying. "Why are we running?" She asks again, running past Lime. Anna huffs, running past the upper engine and into the cross section of the reactor and security rooms.

"What if there's two impostors?!" She gasped for breath, skidding around the corner while Pink accidentally kept going, stumbling to try and stop herself. Pink quickly backtracked and followed Lime into Security, who was panting and trying to catch her breath. Pink had to admit, that was a scary thought. But it was fine, there were still eight of them left, they could catch two imposters. They were outnumbered three to one. Pink looked at the cams while her friend caught her breath, trying to figure out where each of the cams were.

"Okay... I can see where each of these cams are." She says softly, listening to Lime finally catch her breath. "There's one in the hallway by Medbay, one outside of this room, the hallway that's near oxygen and nav, and then one in the hall by admin." She explains. Lime sighs, sitting in the chair.

"Right... that looks about right." She says softly, watching the cams with interest. Pink sighs, watching carefully.

"Well... no one seems to be moving around much... Oh!" She points to Black on the cams, who walked out of admin, and up toward the cafeteria. Lime kept an eye on the cams, waiting for him to show up in the cams either near Medbay, or coming down through weapons. They watched Black walk down to Oxygen, and head in.

"Okay so, Black is in Oxygen, Percy is in comms... The triplets are in nav... Where's White?" She asks quietly. Pink thinks for a second.

"He's probably in comms too, that or storage. There's wires and circuit breakers in those place. But I didn't hear him in storage, so he must be in comms with Percy." She says softly. Lime nods in agreement. That seemed reasonable. As they watched the cams, her mind went down a rabbit hole of thoughts.

Impostors were just doing what they could to survive, live, and reproduce, just like humans. Was that so wrong? To want to survive? Granted, she didn't want to die, she didn't want her fellow cremates to die. It was us or them, after all. Humans kill chickens and cows and other animals to eat. Impostors were simply doing that with humans. And even if it wasn't for food, it was likely for self defense. If they were discovered, they would be tossed out of the airlock. It was us, or them; she thought again. Impostors were a species just like humans, wanting to reproduce, and live. All life was. She started questioning her ethics. Didn't cows and chickens want the same thing? This was getting confusing. 

"Hey Pink? I know this is a weird train of thought but..." She thinks for a moment, trying to figure out how to say this. Pink watched the cameras but listened intently.

"I'm listening bud, shoot." She says confidently. Lime smiles, reassured that Pink would understand.

"So... I was just thinking from a neutral standpoint... Uh... Impostors are just doing what they need to in order to survive." She begins. Pink seemed a little surprised that she was talking like this, but kept an open mind as she listened. "They want to live and reproduce, just like us. And yet when we discover them, we kill them. Is it any wonder why they kill humans? They're defending themselves. We kill animals to eat, and they do the same to us when we get in their way. We've been against their kind since day one, just because they want the same things." She says softly. Pink laughs softly.

"If I hadn't seen you do Medscan, I would think you're an impostor yourself." She chuckles. Lime frowns, putting her hand on Pink's shoulder.

"I mean it, Pink. I'm serious. Don't get me wrong, I don't want you or anyone else to die. I don't want to die either but... You see what I'm saying, right?" She asks. Pink thought about it for a moment. She had to admit, she made a very good point. 

"I think so... But it's us or them." She says softly. Lime nods.

"That's exactly my point. It's us, or them." She confirms. Pink seemed to realize what she meant, looking at her curiously. She was a bit enlightened, but at the same time was sort of freaked out.

"God that is really freaky... It's making me question a lot..." She admits. Lime chuckles apologetically.

"Sorry, didn't mean to-" She gasps as she hears a gunshot, followed by another. She quickly looked at the cams, seeing Black rush out of Oxygen and head to Navigation. The alarm went off, and soon after, they could see Black dragging Red out of the room. They could hear him screaming across the ship as he was taken to the Cafeteria. She could also see Percy and White race up from the hallway by Shields toward Navigation, going in. Lime's hands clenched into fists as she saw them each drag Orange and Yellow out of navigation, trailing blood behind them. They had both been shot through the head. Pink was frozen, shaking again as she stared at the screen and the blood. Lime swallowed, trying to get the lump out of her throat. Suddenly Rose snapped, slamming their hand down on the table and running out of security. Lime gasps.

"Pink wait! Rose!" She runs after them, hearing them screaming in anger as she raced through the hall, seeing everyone gathered in the Cafeteria. As she walked in, she saw Pink being held back by White, while Red was being restrained by Black. What on earth was happening?! Pink screamed again.

"I'll fucking kill you! Impostor bastard!" She screamed, struggling futilely against White. Xavier held her easily, she wasn't very strong, and White was larger.

"Pink! Chill out! Calm down!" He huffed. Red was wailing, incoherent. Black just seemed pissed, saying nothing as he held Red down. White spoke up again. "Let him speak... he has the right to defend himself. What did you see Red?" He asks. Pink yelled, fury blazing in her core. This was a sharp contrast to the person she was a few moments ago. Grief could do that to people.

"Obviously he saw their blood coating the damn walls!" She screamed. Percy snapped his head toward Pink.

"SHUT YOUR MOUTH AND LET HIM SPEAK!" He yelled. Pink huffed, reluctantly shutting her mouth as she broke free from White's grasp, sitting down at the cafeteria table. Everyone else did the same, Lime being the last. She didn't know what to do now. Red looked to be the culprit. It was damning. Red finally managed to stop sobbing enough to speak.

"I-I didn't know. I just... One shot, Andria is dead... another shot... Anthony was dead... I... I don't..." He started sobbing again, unable to speak. Black huffs.

"And you didn't see anyone? You didn't look behind you to see if anyone was there?" He asks. White suddenly set something on the table. Lime shifted her gaze from Red, to the object. Her blood went cold as she saw a gun. White took a deep breath.

"We found this in Navigation." He says, picking up the gun again and releasing the clip. He scrutinized it for a second. "Two bullets missing." He confirms. Red shakes his head.

"I-I didn't do it! I know how it looks but... It wasn't me! H-How do we know It's not Black?!" He suddenly accuses. Lime swallows, knowing she had to speak up about what she knew.

"Because Black was in Oxygen. He heard the gunshots and ran to Navigation. Pink and I saw it on cams. Percy and White came from Comms, we saw that on Cams as well." She backs her friends up. Black nods, and so does Pink. Black pipes up again, scoffing.

"Funny how you try and blame me. You were the only one in the area. Looking pretty guilty, Impostor." He growls. Percy nods in agreement.

"It's certainly damning. All the proof points to you Alex." He says firmly, getting out his tablet. Red growls, suddenly furious.

"You think I would kill my own brother and sister?! We still don't know for sure if Pink wasn't the one who killed Brown!" He yells tearfully. Lime clenches her jaw. He was blaming everyone now.

"Pink did Medscan." She cleared her friend. Pink nods, also speaking up.

"And Anna did Medscan as well." She confirms. Red could only watch his crew mates take out their tablets. He took a deep breath. Black spoke up again, his voice full of resentment and anger.

"You think you're so clever, crying like Pink did for her friend. You think that makes you innocent?" He asks, pressing his button to vote. Pink pressed her button, then Percy, then White. Finally Lime pressed her button as well. Red scoffs.

"All of you. You're all dead. Fucking idiots." He cursed, pressing his button. The final vote count showed up on the screen. 

Red had five votes.

His vote; he had skipped. 

Lime frowns, watching Red deflate as the realization that he was going to die settled in. Black walked over to Red, starting to grab him when Red wrenched away from his grasp.

"Don't... I can walk myself." He growls, sniffling as he got up and started walking. Lime sighs softly. This didn't seem fair. She thought of the phrase again: 'It's us or them.' This was an execution. Innocent or not, that's what this was. Red occasionally looked back at his crew mates. Lime wondered what was running through his head. Was it guilt? Resentment? Anger? A mixture of those things? Everyone was silent, even Pink; save for her heavy breathing. She was still seething with anger. Lime could tell she didn't see eye to eye with her on the opinion about Impostors anymore. She knew she couldn't mention it again. Then they might throw her out from outrage.

Red seemed a bit more accepting about his fate. Despite the fact he didn't agree, Lime thought it was because Red found it unavoidable. Maybe he was innocent, and he thought he would either die this way, or by the hands of an Impostor. Or, perhaps he was guilty, and he was trying to go out with a bit of dignity. Either way, she was impressed with how composed he was, even as he opened the airlock himself and stepped inside. Black was the one who shut the airlock, shutting Red in. Black scoffs.

"Any last words, Red?" He asks bitterly. Lime clenched her jaw with anger. Black was so insensitive. He wouldn't want someone to say that him if his head were on the chopping block, surely. Red looked up at Black, flipping up his visor to lock eyes with him.

"Go to hell." He said simply, the steel walls muffling his voice. Black gritted his teeth, standing aside to let Percy hit the button. The Captain simply stared at Red for a moment; as if he was trying to discern if they were guilty or not. Red stared back at him pleadingly. Lime held her breath, watching. 

She could hear her heart beating in this silence. 

Percy raised his hand, ready to slam it down onto the button. Lime watched Red close his eyes, and brace himself. Percy hit the button firmly, the doors slamming open. The vacuum of space sucked Red out forcefully, flinging him out. Lime looked away quickly. She didn't want to see his face. The death wasn't instant. It would've been a few seconds. The air sucked from his lungs as he floated away and lost consciousness. She didn't want to think about it. How terrifying that would be. Black huffs.

"That's that then... Another Impostor dead." He simply walks off, Percy turning his head to look at him. He didn't seem to know what to say to that. Pink sniffles, taking off her helmet and wiping her eyes.

"How can you say that Damien?" She asks, wiping her nose. Black scoffs again.

"It was obvious. Idiot couldn't have been more guilty." He says softly. Percy scrutinized Black, walking up to him and simply staring at him.

"Are you certain? You've been awfully vocal about who you think the Impostor is. How do we know you're not one?" He asks. Black now seemed nervous.

"N-Now wait a second, why would I be the Impostor? I outed Red, why would I kick him out if he was on the same team?" He asks. Lime nodded in agreement, that made sense. Percy hums, getting closer to Black, inches apart now.

"To save your own skin."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to discuss who you think the Impostor(s) is in the comments. It might be glaringly obvious now!


	3. The Impostor Revealed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lime finally finds out who the Impostor is, but it's not who she expects. Despite this, she finds it in herself to give the impostor a chance. It's not like she had a choice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally some smut! I may be a bit rusty, so I apologize. I thought I caught Covid, thankfully negative. Anyway, enjoy!

Lime watched as Percy forced Black up against the wall. He grabbed him by the front of his suit and pinned him. Black stammers, putting his hands up.

“I-I swear it wasn’t me! I was in the reactor when the lights went out, and I was just outside electrical when Browns body was found! And I was in Oxygen when Red killed Orange and Yellow!” He tries to defend himself. Lime frowns.

“We’re still not sure who killed Brown...” Lime points out, making Black nod vigorously. 

“Y-Yeah! That’s exactly right! H-How do we even know if there’s an Impostor left? We don’t know if we got them both or not!” He says curtly, shaking a bit. Percy hums, but then pauses.

“Hold on... Both? How do you know there’s two?!” He growls, slamming Black against the wall. Lime wanted to step in and say something, walking closer. Black whimpers.

“I-I don’t!” He yells defensively. Lime frowns, finally deciding to speak up as she watches Percy.

“Percy... We don’t have any proof, so drop it... Anyone would be nervous now with fingers pointed at them.” She says softly. Percy sighs, not taking his eyes off of Damien as he listens to Anna. Slowly he seemed to relax, and loosened his grip.

“I suppose... if we aren’t sure, we can pause on the accusations.” He says, the gentle tone in his voice returning. Black sighed with relief.

“Yeah... Yeah w-we need more proof before-“

Before he could say anything else, his voice was cut short, his visor shattered as something suddenly pierced through it. Lime and Pink yelped in surprise, gasping as they saw what had caused the fatal damage. It was fleshy and pink, the other end sharp and barbed, going clean through the other side of Black’s helmet, holding his head up. Lime’s eyes followed it from the end back to the source, her blood going cold as she saw who was at the other end. 

White had his visor flipped up, his alien mouth quickly retracting the tongue. Percy’s gaze turned to White, and he scoffs. 

“Are you fucking kidding me?” His voice was venomous now. White looked up at Percy with a bit of guilt now, shrinking under his gaze. Lime was horrified, but at the same time, she knew the impostor had been caught. They’d won! They had finally caught him!

“He was mine.” Percy growls deeply, dropping Black, letting his lifeless body fall to the floor as he turned to White and pushed him. 

Lime’s stomach sank, and she felt sick. Oh no. No no no- Percy was an impostor too? She backed away from them, Pink staying behind Anna. Percy shifted his gaze to them.

“Where do you two think you’re going?” He reached up to his helmet and took it off, tossing it aside. “Little need for these anymore... right?” He smirks, chuckling softly as he removed White’s helmet as well. Pink sniffles, scared now, wondering what was going to happen. 

“Wh-What are you going to do with us?” Rose asks fearfully, her voice quivering. White shrugs nonchalantly.

“Well, we aren’t going to kill you, if that’s what you’re asking. I mean the plan is-“ He stops talking as Percy raises his hand. Lime watched Percy step closer, and she held her ground, protectively blocking off Pink with her arm. Percy slowly reaches forward, taking Lime’s hand gently. At first, Anna flinched. But she slowly realized that he really wasn’t going to hurt her.

“We’re not going to hurt you either.” He assures, holding her hand in his, and squeezing gently. Lime swallows, looking down at his hand, then back up at his face. He was smiling warmly. “We may have killed your friends but, really it was just to assure we survive.” He explains. Pink huffs, backing further away. 

“Why leave us alive then? Why not kill us?” She was outraged, confused and sad all at the same time. White opened his alien mouth again, as if ready to spear her with his tongue. Percy put up his hand with annoyance to stop White. Xavier shut his mouth, his cheeks flushing with shame. Percy thought for a moment, seeming to be weighing his options.

“What good would it be to kill you? Any more death on this ship would be a waste. And besides, if we want our kind to survive, we need females.” He starts to explain. Pink shudders at the thought, while Lime considered it. They didn’t really have a choice. Did they?

“You can’t make us give you consent.” She points out. Percy nods in agreement, making Pink let out a disbelieving scoff.

“I wasn’t going to force you. But this ship isn’t going anywhere anyway. I’m the Captain, and I decide where the ship goes, and when.” He grins, letting go of Lime’s hand. “And, even if I did force myself on you, I would have to first infect you, and change you into one of us. Then you wouldn’t be able to resist.” He chuckles softly. Pink seemed disgusted.

“What do you mean we wouldn’t be able to resist? A-And how would you even infect us?” She asks, her voice still shaking. White speaks up this time. They were oddly nonchalant about this, Lime thought.

“Well, bodily fluids, particles getting into a mucus membrane, through ingestion- every way really. Our species has to maximize chances for infection to survive. As for the irresistible part... Well, in order for our species to survive, we also have to ensure the females will mate with us. Once you’re infected, your instincts will drive you mad with lust.” He chuckles softly. Percy chuckles, nodding with confirmation. Pink groans softly, disgusted and horrified.

“So... we can’t avoid this?” She asks, reaching up to her helmet and taking it off slowly. Percy shakes his head.

“Not really. I control the ship, and everyone on it. However... it would be wise to have a crewmate remain human. After all, I can’t fix the ship if a problem were to arise.” He says softly. Lime realized what he was saying. One of them would have to sacrifice their humanity. Whether they liked it or not.

“Pink can stay human.” Lime says suddenly. Pink looked shocked as she looked over at Anna, watching her remove her helmet and set it aside. “She doesn’t like you impostors at all... but... I understand why you do this. It’s humans, or you. If one species survives, the other dies. That’s the deal.” She began, making Pink stare at her in bewilderment.

“Anna... What are you-?” She started, but Lime didn’t let her finish, continuing to talk as she took Percy’s hand. Percy smiles, looking into her eyes.

“I know you think I’m insane Pink but... We’re not that different, are we?” She asks softly. “We kill to survive, our species. For food or... to beat out the competition.” She finished. Percy nods.

“Precisely. Now I won’t force you. But if you’re certain, I would like to change you in a more romantic way.” He purrs softly. Lime swallowed, understandably still nervous.

“I know. Lets just… g-get to know each other a bit better before I decide anything.” She says softly, slowly following him as he walked toward the sleeping quarters.

Lime looked back at Pink one last time before turning a corner. Rose looked worried. Anna supposed it was only fair. Their fellow crew mates were dead, and now they were on a ship with two imposters; eager to repopulate. She was curious about a lot of things. Some things she was scared of. And other things she was intrigued by.

As she followed him, she looked him over. He had a nice build as far as she could tell. Tall and somewhat bulky. His face was oddly attractive, well- aside from the fact she now knew his mouth concealed rows of teeth and a tongue capable of piercing reinforced glass. Percy looked back at her with a smile, admiring her for a moment. 

“You’re very beautiful you know... I’m glad you’re giving me a chance. If it’s worth anything, I wish I didn’t have to kill your friends. If I had to hide one more yawn or sneeze I would have been caught.” He chuckles softly. Anna was curious to see what that looked like now, but maybe she didn’t want to know.

“Well thank you... and- uh... I don’t know how to respond to that other bit.” She admits, walking into the sleeping quarters with him. Percy shut the door behind her and walked over to his bed, taking a seat and patting the space next to him invitingly. Anna chuckles softly. It was amusing to see him do the goofy little gesture with the tiny smile he was wearing, and the hopeful look in his eyes. Anna supposed he had a charm to him. She sat down beside him, and watched him with a bit of surprise as he started taking off his spacesuit. She expected to see nothing underneath, but was surprised to see he was wearing the white regulation uniform. 

(Well- not really a uniform, it was more like long underwear that doubled as an adult diaper- but that’s besides the point.)

“Oh... I thought you’d be wearing nothing. Totally thought you were naked under that.” She admits. Percy tilts his head.

“Why?” He asks softly. Anna didn’t have an answer for that. Not an easy answer anyway. She guessed he didn’t need one. 

“Never mind... Um... we never really talked much... just that one time we met in the security room. And then the meetings... and-“ She was about to continue when Percy raised his hand. 

“I know. I know... And I’m sorry that I’m pushing you to do this... I... It feels a bit wrong to me too, honestly.” He says softly, his voice softer as if he felt guilty for stealing a cookie from the jar. Anna listened intently as he continued. “I want to live, you know? I want to have a family and raise younglings... My partner would be my queen, and I would care for her like the royalty she is. It’s only fair.” He chuckles softly, his cheeks getting pink as he realized he was about to cry. 

“Oh... look at me. Crying over something like this.” He wipes his teary eyes. Anna was realizing that he was about as human as she was. Emotionally, anyway. She gently wiped his other eye with her gloved hand, making him look at her with a touch of surprise.

“No, it’s okay to feel that way. I mean... I want a family too, with the right person. And- if I’m being honest, I always have loved kids. Heh, I bet your kinds kids are quite the handful!” She chuckles. Percy laughs, taking her hand and holding it gently, stroking his thumb over it.

“Heh... Not really, actually. Their instincts make them rather shy actually. We always have to be careful to not be discovered. Anyway... Now that I’ve opened my heart to you, what’s in yours? Besides blood?” He chuckles at his stupid joke. Anna snorts at the attempt.

“Pff! Well... I wanted to be an astronaut because I wanted to see a world beyond my own. I wanted to see the expanses of space and finally have some peace and quiet. But beyond that, I wanted to find someone as passionate about it as I was... Clearly, if you’re here, you love space too.” She smiles, looking down at his hand. He was holding her so gently, as if he thought he might break her.

“Absolutely. They’re beautiful, the stars, the nebulas, the planets... And the symbolic nature of it all. We’re just tiny specks of dust in an ever expanding universe. Relatively, we get smaller and smaller as time goes on. Makes it all the more improbable that someone like me would find someone like you.” He takes her gloved hand and brings it to his lips, planting a small kiss on it. Anna blushes softly. He was smart, clearly. And he cared about her. 

“You are so sweet...” She looked him over. Now that the bulky suit was off, she could see he was stronger than she thought. He didn’t exactly have rippling muscles, but he was indeed strapping. Her mind began to wander to what laid beneath the white uniform. Was it human skin? Scales? Would he hide his form from her? “Here, let me even the odds.” She takes off her spacesuit, letting the bulky thing lay on the floor in a heap.

Percy’s cheeks flushed as he saw her figure a bit more clearly. She wasn’t the most busty woman, but she had a very nice physique nonetheless. He hums, biting his lip gently.

“Very nice. Though I do wonder what lies beneath.” He purrs softly, his eyes darkening a little with lust. Anna’s cheeks flush with embarrassment. She was stalling now, but did want to know more about him and his kind. 

“Wait. Why else do you kill humans? I mean... If you could just stay hidden among us, why bother killing us?” She asks. Percy’s expression faltered, and he now looked stern, keeping gaze away from Anna. It seemed like he didn’t want her to see him upset. 

“Your scientists and researchers experiment on us. Test our strength, speed, what we can do... They kill us in every way possible to see what we’re most vulnerable to. And if one of us survives, they experiment on us to see why. They infect other creatures with our blood, and then kill them. It’s sick. It’s like we’re your lab rats. Despite the fact we have thoughts and feelings, just as complex as yours. That’s why we kill humans. If we get caught, we’re either killed or get tested on. Sometimes I’d rather be dead.” He looks down at the floor. 

Anna frowns. That wasn’t right. She hears the sound of water dripping, and was confused. She heard it again, seeing the drops of water on the floor under where Percy was slouched over. She suddenly realized he was crying again, holding back sobs. She sighs softly, putting a hand on his shoulder to comfort him. 

Percy looked up at her with surprise, more tears coming down his cheeks. They shared a soft and caring moment, Anna reaching up to his cheek and wiping away his tears again. 

“Hey... It’s okay. I’m not going to let anyone hurt you. When we get to Mira Headquarters, we’ll hide. It’ll be fine.” She assures him. Percy held her hand up to his cheek, sighing softly. He simply stayed like that for a moment, enjoying the warmth of her hand against his skin. 

He said nothing as he took her hand off his face, and held it, glancing down at it, then back up into her eyes. He kisses her hand gently, keeping his soft lips pressed against it. Anna was ready to kiss him, but she didn’t want to say anything. Percy looked between her lips and her eyes. He could tell she was thinking about it, her own gaze fixed on his lips. Finally he leaned in and kissed her gently. Anna closes her eyes as his delicate lips caressed hers. He was incredibly gentle, his hand moving to the back of her neck to gently caress the sensitive skin. 

She melted into his warmth, and the way his lips gently pressed flush against her own. A kiss was a slow dance, and he was performing beautifully. His tongue gently swiped her lip, asking permission. Anna felt excitement and nervousness bubble in her core. This was it. She took a breath, and parted her lips for him, holding his shoulders. Percy slipped his tongue in, gently caressing her. She melted into it, her cheeks growing hot with lust as she slowly became putty in his hands.

She could feel heat and tension climbing in her core as he held her gently. His hands slid down her sides to her waist, giving Anna a little squeeze. He smirked as she let out a little whimper. 

“You want a little treat? I know how to make you cry out for me.~” He purrs huskily, his tone lowering an octave. Anna felt her core tremble. She already knew what he was suggesting, and she loved the idea. 

“Y-Yes please, just go slow...” She whispers. Percy smirks, slowly pushing her down onto the bed. Anna smiles up at him, making sure to look as cute and lustful as possible. Her eyes were half-mast, almost tired looking; while her lips were slightly parted, hands laid casually by her head.

Percy’s hands drifted to the zipper on her uniform, slowly unzipping it. She could hear him gasp as he revealed her breasts and delicate flower, both covered by a matching bra and panties. He was clearly happy with her body, tossing the uniform aside as he leaned in and pressed his lips to her neck. Anna gasps softly, realizing he was going to tease her. 

Anna whimpers as he planted a kiss against her ear, starting to slowly nibble and lick at the shell of it. The warm sensation only made her legs quiver with excitement as his hands drifted to the clasp of her bra. He unhooked it with finesse and tossed it aside, his hands gently cupping her breasts and giving them a small squeeze. Anna let out a soft moan, a line of warmth drawn to her core as his fingers gently caressed her nipples. He pinched and rolled them between his fingers, sending twinges of pleasure to her groin. She squirms, melting in his hands as he kissed her chest, slowly moving down. 

His lips were so soft and warm against her skin, gracing her chest with gentle caresses that lit fires in her core. She gasps as his lips wrapped gently around her nipple, warmth seeping into it as he started to gently suck and flick his tongue against it. 

“Ah... P-Percy...” She whimpers, her thighs tensing as he suddenly pulled off, moving to the other side and proceeding to suckle at the other nipple. She could feel the slickness between her legs, hot and wet. Percy licks his lips. 

“Shhh.~ I want to make you feel really good first.~ It’ll take a little while for you to turn anyway.” He pulls off the nip and continues kissing down Anna’s stomach, which tensed with every little peck. She watched him slowly slide off her panties, and then nonchalantly toss them aside. She wanted it so badly; to feel his tongue against her clit, slick and warm. 

Percy spread her legs slowly, grinning as he took in the sight. She was dripping for him. If it had been colder in the room, he was sure she would have been steaming. Anna watched as he leaned in and blew on her clit. A quiver of excitement shot through her, making her tense. He chuckles mischievously, using his thumbs to spread her folds and slide his tongue up her slit. 

Anna gasps at the sudden burst of excitement and pleasure that went through her core. Percy seemed ravenous, encircling her clit with his lips and sucking at it gently. Anna cried out in pleasure, her knees shaking as she tried to resist the urge to buck wildly. He showed no mercy of course, only continuing to flick her clit with his tongue as he sucked in little pulses. 

“Percy!” She moaned loudly, squirming with need. She wanted more, needed him inside her. Anna felt like she had a fever, her cheeks and ears hot with lust and want. She could feel the heat coming off her neck. The Captain smirks, slowly starting to lap at her slit again, his tongue daring to slip into her entrance. She almost felt like begging. 

Finally Percy was done teasing, sliding his long tongue into her. She gasps as she feels it fill her, stretching her a little. Percy was careful, testing her limits as he slid his tongue in and out, rubbing against her g-spot perfectly. Anna whines, the tingling feeling of her climax already nearing was driving her mad. Already so close, it felt too soon. His tongue dragged across her g-spot, drawing a line of heat to her center with each stroke.

Percy relentlessly began massaging her sweet spot with his tongue, reaching up with his thumb to massage her clit. Anna cried out sharply again, reaching up to her breasts and pinching her nipples while Percy worked on her. God- she could feel the heat and tension threatening to uncoil like a spring. 

One well timed swipe of his thumb, and press against her g-spot, and she was finished, suddenly coming hard around his tongue, her walls clamping down around it. The warmth and tension reached its peak, releasing in an explosion of warmth and ecstasy in her core. She tensed, spasming a bit as she rode it out, Percy still rubbing her clit to finish her off. The rest was a daze as she came down from her high, focusing on the small flashes of pleasure left over as Percy rubbed her. Finally he stopped, and she relaxed, basking in the afterglow as if it was the last sunlight of the day.

“Ahh... Percy...” She breathed out a little sigh of relief, looking down at him with a smile. Percy smirked at her, sitting up and waiting expectantly.

“Yes Anna?” He asks, wondering how she felt. Anna chuckles softly, letting her legs close and spread out as she set her hands on her tummy. 

“That was wonderful...” She smiles softly. Percy nods, looking her up and down. She hums, wondering if he wasn’t satisfied. “Something the matter?” She asks. Percy’s smirk widened. 

“No. Everything is going fine. I’m simply waiting for it to happen.”


End file.
